Fabina story
by Sam.Nicholls4eva
Summary: Random R


_**Nina: *gasped***_

_**Jabian: *Kissing***_

_**Amber: *coming by Nina***_

_**Nina: *crying***_

_**Amber: what's wrong? whats happened? tell me**_

_**Nina: (crying) Fabian was kissing Joy**_

_**Amber: (walks in the room stops the kiss and punches Fabian on shoulder)**_

_**Amber: fell on Joy's lips did you, you are dating Nina? How could you!**_

_**Fabian:(stutters) I thought she was Nina**_

_**Amber:She is breaking up with you so deal with that! and you are kicked out of Sibuna**_

_**Fabian: But I do the puzzles and solve the clues**_

_**Amber:Too bad shouldnt have kissed Joy should you!**_

_**Nina:(comes down the stairs)**_

_**Nina:*Slaps Fabian on the cheek ***_

_**Amber:*walks in the room where Joy is***_

_**Amber:(slaps Joy)**_

_**Amber: i believe you owe Nina an apology**_

_**Joy: never Fabian is MINE!**_

_**Fabian:I thought you were Nina shes the only girl i love you were merely just a kiss**_

_**Joy:*bleak face***_

_**Fabian: *Kisses Nina passionately***_

_**Joy:*bleaker face***_

_**Amber: too bad Joy it was never gonna happen**_

_**Joy: you will all pay all of you! *dramatic face***_

_**Nina : Sorry for slapping you i over reacted**_

_**Fabian : I Forgive you**_

_**(Kisses)**_

_**School the next day (bell rings)**_

_**Joy:"walks up to Nina" you little witch break up with !**_

_**Nina: why?**_

_**Joy: Becuase I love Fabian and he was mine's first now stay away from him!**_

_**Nina: NO! He's my boyfriend and i love him im not gonna give him up for you!**_

_**Joy: Fine but i will get you out of the picture, and when I do he will be MINE! "slams locker"**_

_**Nina: Yeah Right!**_

_**Talent Show that Night**_

_**Announcer: And next is Nina Martin**_

_**Audience:"clappes"**_

_**Joy: "cuts lights"**_

_**Nina: Trippin' out, spinnin' around, I'm underground, I fell down "screams"**_

_**Lights: "almost hits Nina"**_

_**Audience: "gasp"**_

_**Joy: Crap**_

_**Nina: "pantting"**_

_**Fabian: Nina! "Runs on stage" Are you ok!**_

_**Nina:(cring) I want to go home**_

_**Mrs. Andrews: We're going to resedule to next week**_

_**Nina: I feel safe with you, Fabian "kisses him"**_

_**Audience: Awwww**_

_**Nina: I love you**_

_**Fabian: I love you too**_

_**(Kisses)**_

_**Amber: Awwwwwwwwwww**_

_**Fabina: "Walkes back to house of Anubis House, hand and hand"**_

_**After school Next Day**_

_**Fabian: "conferts Nina"**_

_**Nina: I can't beleive the lights fell**_

_**Fabian: It didn't fall, someone cut it**_

_**Nina: Really**_

_**Amber: "walks in room"**_

_**Fabian: Is there anyone who would want to do that to you**_

_**Nina: Umm... Joy**_

_**Fabian: No I don't think she would do that**_

_**Nina: We got in a huge fight in school**_

_**Amber: Fabian, without Nina Joy would have an open door**_

_**Nina: And after the fight she said she will get me out of the picture**_

_**Fabian: Maybe**_

_**That night**_

_**Nina: Who's there**_

_**Black Figure: "appears"**_

_**Nina: Who are you**_

_**Black Figure: "Rises brocken glass"**_

_**Nina: "screams"**_

_**Black Figure: "Lowers glass"**_

_**Nina: "Gets up and runs" Help there's someone in here**_

_**Fabian: Nina!**_

_**Black Figure: "Stabbes Nina"**_

_**Puddle of blood: "Appears"**_

_**Patrica: I'm sorry**_

_**Patricia, Mara, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian: "turns to leave"**_

_**Mara: "Leaves to call the ambules**_

_**Nina: "Tappes on door"**_

_**Fabian: Nina we'll get you out ok. Trudy!**_

_**Victor: "Walks in" Well, well, well what is all the- "See's blood"**_

_**Patricia: Nina was stabbed!**_

_**Joy: "Enters room" What going on**_

_**Fabian: Nina was stabbed!**_

_**Joy: "Innocently" Really**_

_**Eddie: "Breaks down door"**_

_**Fabian: "Picks up Nina"**_

_**The hospital**_

_**Patricia, Fabian, and Amber: "Walkes in"**_

_**Fabian: Hey Nina**_

_**Nina: (weakly) Hey Fabian**_

_**Fabian: Do you know who stabbed you**_

_**Nina: No but who ever cut the lights did it**_

_**Amber: I think Joy did it**_

_**Fabian: No, she wouldn't try to kill Nina**_

_**Nina: Fabian, she said she will get me out of the picture**_

_**Amber: See**_

_**Fabian: Who Knows Im Gad your ok thought**_

_**Patrica: Yayy Captin Nina is ok Im Hating Joy right Now**_

_**Amber: i Love Fabina I HATE Jabian**_

_**Nina:can we have a minitue**_

_**Patrica and amber: kk**_

_**(Leave)**_

_**Fabian: Please dont break up with me ill be lot so ...**_

_**Nina: I'm not breking up with you **_

_**(Nina Grabs His Scarf and kisses him)**_

_**Fabian: Oh ok**_

_**(Leave)**_

_**(Joy enters)**_

_**Joy: Listen I love fabian and he is just trying to be nice he loves me**_

_**Nina: No he loves me**_

_**Joy: No one likes you, you took my spot**_

_**Fabian: Joy **_

_**Joy: I love you more than Nina loves you**_

_**They(Jabian) Kiss**_

_**Amber: What is going on now**_

_**Joy: Amber**_

_**Amber slaps Joy**_

_**Joy gets into a fight with Amber and Joy wins**_

_**Amber: Im sorry I tried to defend for you Fabian**_

_**Fabian: How could you do this Joy?**_

_**Joy: You little coward; you throw everything away for that American brat yet you hate me for this**_

_**Joy cries and leaves the room**_

_**Fabian tries to stop her from leaving the hospital**_

_**Fabian: I would never throw anything away for you and Im sorry if this is true to you**_

_**Joy: Well what about Nina **_

_**They Kiss for more than a minute**_

_**Amber comes out and slaps Joy**_

_**Joy slaps Amber back**_

**_They all walk back with Nina and_****_Fabian have shared a kiss_**

_**Joy: You dont love me do you**_

_**Joy walks out again**_

_**Nina: Dont go; Do you love Joy**_

_**Fabian: No I love you but Joy and I have been friends long before you came**_

_**Nina: Oh**_

_**Amber: Because Nina has been gone far you niw throwing away Nina**_

_**Fabian: No**_

_**Joy: Then**_ _**who do you love me or Nina**_

**Fabian: Nina****_; But Joy that doesn't mean I love you any less_**

_**Joy: Oh really**_

_**Fabian: but Joy**_

_**Joy cries**_

_**Fabian sheds her tears and kisses her**_

_**Fabian: I love you see**_

_**Joy: See what**_

_**Amber: Yeah, see what**_

_**Amber: Do you love her more than Nina**_

_**Fabian: Yes**_

_**Amber: I knew it **_

_**Nina overhears and is upset**_

_**Fabian: We'll come back and check on you okay**_

_**Nina:Okay**_

_**Fabian: Bye**_

_**Nina: Bye**_

_**Nina cries as she feels betrayed by Fabian**_


End file.
